


Gentron Day 5: Cuddling

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Keith (Voltron), Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is So Done, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Season 2 finale, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Season 2, Slav needs a hug, everyone is so done, like one sentence but it's there, mentions of torture, poor Slav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Slav enters their collective lives during the most stressful and high stakes part of this war so far. As everyone is running around on high alert, making last minute preparations and gathering supplies and manpower, having someone as high strung and paranoid as Slav should be a disaster.And boy is it.





	Gentron Day 5: Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my inability to just write a prompt without some kind of weird plot, I seem to come up with the most cursed setups possible. I regret nothing.

Slav enters their collective lives during the most stressful and high stakes part of this war so far. As everyone is running around on high alert, making last minute preparations and gathering supplies and manpower, having someone as high strung and paranoid as Slav should be a disaster.

And boy is it.

Lance has already seen this play out, albeit on a much smaller scale. He'll never admit it to Shiro but he could hear their entire exchange once Shiro broke Slav out of his cell. And that was the first time he ever heard Shiro that angry, which was both hilarious and terrifyi-- oh who is he kidding. Shiro is as scary as a wet puppy when angered.

And Slav has a narrow-mindedness that keeps him completely unaware of the effect he has on not just Shiro but on every other person in the Castleship. Hunk's anxiety shoots through the roof, Keith is even moodier and spends more of his time consoling Shiro, and even Pidge is now prone to frequent outbursts thanks to Slav's constant hovering.

Allura is valiant in her efforts to rein in her temper but judging from the vein that keeps popping from her temple, she's probably going to snap sooner than later.

In other words, the only two not affected by their newcomer are Coran (but really, does anything ever affect him?) and yours truly.

"Lance! Just what do you think you are w e a r i n g?"

"Oh my god! What _now_?" So that might have been a bold-faced lie.

Lance is relaxing on one of the couches in the common area, cuddled up to Hunk’s side and nearly sitting in his lap as his buddy goes over some last minute science stuff with Pidge. Hunk is warm and comfy and Lance was all cozy until Slav yelled at him, so he has every right to be upset.

"_Don't_ think I can't see the outline of your undergarments. I specifically said wear boxers today to decrease the chances of us warping into a permanent time loop by at least 0.2685 percent!" Slav, who's been staring way too hard at him and Hunk (what, does them snuggling predict some other awful fate?), gasps. Then marches up to Lance in pure horror, before grabbing the top band of his underwear with one of his hands. "What is t h i s? No string based undergarments allowed! This increases our chances of dying from a Gurkluk attack by nearly 6.389 percent!"

Lance swats away his hand and sees Pidge leave the lounge almost immediately. He’s about to yell at her for being a coward when he happens to look over. Only remembering at this moment that Shiro and Keith are seated on one of the other couches in the lounge as they looked over mission details. Because now the two are staring at him.

Keith looks up at the ceiling. "Why? Why me? Did I kick puppies in a past life?"

Lance bristles at that. "You'd only be so lucky to get a glimpse of what's under these pants--"

And Shiro cuts him off by literally making an X with his arms. "Lance, first off no. And we talked about this, no thongs--"

"It's not a thong!"

"--or _g-strings_ (and Lance goes quiet) in the Castle. Or anywhere for that matter. For our sakes, please. And Slav, could you not grab Lance or anyone else by their underwear anymore?"

Lance huffs and is about to ignore everyone else in favor of sitting down again to enjoy the remains of his cuddle. But Hunk’s eyes are watery and his hand is covering his mouth. He looks up at Lance and shakes his head, which sets him off even more. "Fine! Whatever. I'll go change and then I'm going to get some beauty rest." He storms out, leaving behind Slav and a bunch of _ungrateful_ people.

* * *

"Paladins! Get to the bridge, we have an emergency!"

Lance, who doesn't have on his headphones for once, jolts out of his head and lands on the floor in a panicked heap. He hears a loud yelp and similar crash from the room next door and knows its Hunk.

Tucked in the background of Coran's announcement is Slav's voice, frantic and shaking in a way none of them have heard from him before. Lance recovers and unlocks his door, sprinting toward the bridge. He's joined first by Hunk and Pidge with Keith just up ahead and Shiro already running through the doors.

When Lance catches up, he spots Shiro catching his breath and Allura rubbing Slav's back.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"Hold on, I'll scan the perimeter for Galra ships."

Coran walks to the gathered Paladins. "No need for that Number Four, Number Five. The problem lies with Slav himself."

Allura looks straight at Slav, worry clear in her eyes. "Will you tell me now that everyone is here? Did you foresee some dreadful fate?"

Slav, to Lance's surprise, begins to fidget under her gaze and he immediately knows he's gonna hate whatever answer the alien cooks up.

"Well, you see it wasn't a prediction exactly." He pauses to cross three pairs of arms. "I had a bad dream and I needed someone to cuddle."

A pin could drop on the ground and you would hear both ends hitting the floor.

"What!" someone screams and Lance is shocked when he realizes it's Allura, who instantly lets go of Slav and stands up to her full height. "You could not just simply inform us like a normal person but instead dare to sound the attack alarm? And Coran!" Coran slightly jumps and Lance is reminded how terrifying Allura is when she gets angry enough. The others seem to recall this too, judging from their openly horrified expressions. "You went right along with this as if we are soldiers to be toyed with. Like we are some kind of...of..."

"Toy soldiers!"

"Yes! Excellent Keith!"

"Slav, I expect you have an explanation for all this?" Shiro glares at Slav and Lance doesn't envy him in the slightest. What Shiro lacks in convincing rage he more than makes up for in "disappointed dad" energy, as Pidge always puts it.

"I a l r e a d y told you, I had a bad dream and needed a cuddle," and there was no trace of shame but instead anger and _hurt?_ in his eyes. "Or have all of you forgotten that I've been tortured by the Galra too? I saw you all hug before and it...it looked nice." And Slav stops, head turned away from them. A few sniffles sound off and it's Coran holding a handkerchief to his eyes.

Shiro's face is shadowed and he walks over to the bridge center until he towers over Slav. Then rests on his knees and wraps his arms around Slav, who freezes then melts into the hug. His tail wraps around Shiro's back and he sighs.

"I'm really sorry Slav. Even though I know what it's like to suffer at their hands, I still didn't try to understand you." Shiro lifts up the alien with ease as he stands and Lance hears more sniffling, this time from Hunk. He feels his own eyes water and he before he can think about it, runs forward and embraces the two. Hunk soon joins and then he can feel everyone compounding the hug. Wait, did Keith join i--ah there's his ugly mullet, right next to Allura.

Eventually they all let go but Slav is still hanging off Shiro. "C'mon buddy, let's take this to the lounge." And they go off, with the others deciding to give the two some space. Allura takes the opportunity to go over their mission roles and Lance muffles his groans in Hunk's arm. Hunk uses his free hand to pat him on the shoulder.

A few hours later, Lance is finally making his way back to his room when he spots Pidge. She hushes him and points and he follows her finger to find Shiro and Slav cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep. The former is snoring softly while the latter is tightly clinging on with all four pairs of arms.

Lance darts to the side and grabs a spare blanket from a small storage closet, then gently drapes it over the pair. Him and Pidge walk back to their rooms, keeping their footsteps soft.

**Author's Note:**

> This story technically falls near the end of season 2, when everyone is prepping for the final mission against Zarkon. But then I stretched out the time frame quite a bit. And yes based on that and the fact that Allura and Keith are on speaking terms means I absolutely fucked up on timing, which I decided to keep in because I can (like how I couldn't resist referencing the best joke from season 1).
> 
> I will never tire of the idea that Lance would wear things like that, solely for himself, because he's in space and deserves to look good.
> 
> The idea of Slav wanting a cuddle was from my beta reader. But I literally formed this whole setup to that concept myself, so blame me. Also that great way of Slav s t r e t c h i n g out a word was devised from the fic Ace in the Hole by Cullhach. Which is an amazing choose your own adventure story that you should read btw.
> 
> Slav absolutely deserved that cuddle though. Poor guy, he went through so much.


End file.
